EU9: Sprünge
by textehexe
Summary: Wenn du springst, springe ich auch.


Disclaimer: Diese beiden großartigen Jungs, Hogwarts inklusive seinen Dächern und selbstverständlich Quidditch gehören Mrs. Rowling. Mir gehört nur meine Phantasie.

Bemerkung der Autorin: Eigentlich mochte ich Sirius nicht besonders. Ich fand ihn oberflächlich und arrogant („I'm bored. Wish it was full moon."). Aber letztlich habe ich begonnen, die Welt durch Wolfsaugen zu sehen, und da stellen sich die Dinge anders dar. Die Idee kam während der Arbeit an einem sehr wolfszentrischen Sequel zu „Großstadtmagie", und die Gelegenheit kam an einem langen, ruhigen, regnerischen Nachmittag, von denen man nicht sehr viele hat, wenn man ein zweijähriges Kind hat. Das Ergebnis setzt da an, wo Rowling für meinen Geschmack zu kurz tritt: Figurenpsychologie. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob man das schon als Slash bezeichnen kann, wohl eher nicht, ist alles ganz harmlos, aber trotzdem:

Wer sich daran stört, dass zwei Jungs sich küssen, der lese woanders weiter.

Und: Es ist ein Oneshot. Vielleicht kommt mal wieder einer, aber der hier ist abgeschlossen.

Soundtrack: Annie Lennox, Into the West (Soundtrack zu Lord of the Rings – Return of the King)

SPRÜNGE

Erinnerst du dich?

Ich erinnere mich. Es ist eine Erinnerung, die mich begleitet hat, durch die Jahre. Eine der seltsamsten, aber eine der wertvollsten.

Der Gryffindor-Turm. Erinnerst du dich? Oder haben sie dir diese Erinnerung genommen, in Azkaban, zusammen mit so vielen anderen?

Kannst du dich erinnern, dort wo du bist? Kannst du mich hören?

Ich erinnere mich für dich.

Weißt du noch?

Halloween in unserem siebten Jahr. Überall Kerzen und goldenes Licht und Kürbisse, und ich war der unglücklichste Mensch der Welt, ich hätte am liebsten ein Massaker angerichtet unter all den hohlen grinsenden Dingern, am liebsten mal richtig den Wolf raus gelassen, aber weil ich das nicht tat, weil ich so etwas immer für mich behielt, war ich nicht beim Fest in der Großen Halle. Ich war oben in unserem Schlafraum, in dem es wenigstens dunkel und still war. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, Lilly zu sehen, mit ihrem Haar wie Feuer, wie eine Herbstprinzessin, Hand in Hand mit James. Es war anders, so lange sie sich weder für James noch für mich interessierte. Besser zu ertragen. Ein bisschen Selbstbetrug, ein bisschen Illusion, ein bisschen Hoffnung, so kam ich durch den Tag. Dann sah ich, wie sie sich in der Tränkeküche über ihren Kesseln küssten, und das dünne Eis, das zwischen mir und dem Abgrund war, brach.

Wo warst du? Ich weiß nicht. Ein bisschen posieren vielleicht. Ein paar Mädchen mit deiner Gegenwart verwirren. Du warst immer großzügig mit deinem Charme. Manchmal dachte ich, du könntest nicht anders auf dich selbst blicken als durch die Augen eines Mädchens. Es war Peter, der mich beim Fest vermisste und mich schließlich oben im dunklen Schlafturm fand.

- Komm mit runter, sagte er. Ich ertrage das allgemeine Geknutsche nicht. Ich brauche jemanden, mit dem ich mich vernünftig unterhalten kann.

Ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte in meinem Bett liegen bleiben und meinen Schmerz in das Kissen schreien, so dass niemand mich hören konnte.

- Komm, sagte er. Es ist unser letztes Halloween-Fest. Wer weiß, wo wir nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit sind.

Vielleicht mehr als alles andere machte mir das Angst. Ich wusste damals nicht, wie mein Leben ohne Hogwarts aussehen sollte, ohne die Hütte und die Weide, und ohne Padfoot, Prongs und Wormtail.

- Komm schon, sagte er. Es gibt Schokoladenpudding. Mit Schlagsahne. Und du musst vorher nicht mal Bohnen und Kartoffeln essen.

Du weißt, Peter konnte sehr überzeugend sein, auf seine ruhige Art, und er wusste, wie er jeden von uns zu nehmen hatte. Ich kam mit runter. Wegen dem Schokoladenpudding.

Und dann, ich hatte mich noch nicht mal hingesetzt, sah ich sie. Sie saßen am Gryffindor-Tisch, einander zu gewandt, und küssten sich, ich konnte ihr Gesicht sehen, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und war voller Hingabe, ihr wunderbares feuriges Haar floss über James' Schulter, sie hatte die eine Hand in seinem Schopf vergraben, die andere hing locker über seinem Rücken, sie hielt seine Brille fest. Die Geste war so wunderbar, so intim, und ich brach ein, brach ein und fiel.

Ich sah noch Peters völlig verblüfftes Gesicht, als ich ihn beiseite stieß und hinaus rannte, ich glaube auch, ich hätte deine Stimme gehört, die mich rief. Ich rannte in die Eingangshalle, und da kamen mit einem Schwall kalter Luft ein paar Leute von draußen rein, sie hatten Besen dabei, ich weiß nicht, ein spätes Quidditch-Training oder etwas. Es war wohl dieser Augenblick, in dem ich mich entschied. Ich riss einem von ihnen den Besen aus der Hand, stürzte nach draußen, schwang mich drauf und stieß mich ab.

Du weißt, ich war immer ein höllischer Flieger. Madam Sears sagte, sie hätte noch nie jemanden mit so wenig Talent gesehen. Du fandest das gerecht, du sagtest, ich könnte sonst schließlich alles. Ich zog also diesen Besen in die Höhe, mir war schlecht und ich fror, die Luft war feucht, ich roch, dass irgendwo ein Gewitter im Anzug war.

Ich wollte es wirklich, in diesem Augenblick. Es war mein Ernst. Ich hielt auf den Eulenturm zu, aber dann fand ich die Vorstellung, direkt auf der großen Treppe vor dem Portal zu zerschellen, abstoßend, schließlich wollte ich niemanden erschrecken. Ich weiß. Ich war immer der höfliche Junge. Du hast mich oft genug damit aufgezogen. Heute bin ich immer noch höflich, verzweifelt höflich, manchmal, aber keiner zieht mich mehr damit auf.

Ich schwenkte also rüber zu unserem Turm, unter dem war Gras und dahinter nur die Hügel und der Verbotene Wald.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dachte, auf das Dach klettern zu müssen. Ich hätte genauso gut vom Besen springen können. Vielleicht einer der wenigen Augenblicke in meinem Leben, in denen ich mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten ließ, nicht von meinem Verstand. Außer den monatlich wiederkehrenden Momenten, versteht sich. Ich brachte also den Besen direkt über das abschüssige Dach, schwang das Bein über den Stiel und ließ mich runter. Der Besen geriet sofort ins Torkeln und stürzte ab, als sei er froh, mich los zu sein.

Ich hatte die Füße in der Dachrinne, ich merkte schnell, dass sie für mein Gewicht nicht gemacht war, das Blech knirschte und zitterte in seiner Aufhängung, oder vielleicht war auch ich es, der so zitterte. Um mich war es dunkel, ein heftiger Wind zerrte an meiner Schulrobe, und irgendwie hatte ich eine unsinnige Angst, abzustürzen, bevor ich dazu bereit war. Bereit. Als ob man sich auf den Tod vorbereiten könnte. Als ob es noch einen Unterschied machte.

Ich kletterte aus der Regenrinne auf die nassen, dunklen Ziegel, die an meinen Händen schmerzten, ich streckte mich und bekam die schmiedeeiserne Wetterfahne zu fassen und umklammerte sie, bis die scharfen Kanten in meine Hände schnitten. Eine spöttische Stimme in meinem Inneren, die verdächtig nach deiner klang, machte mich darauf aufmerksam, dass ich mich da wohl in eine ziemlich blöde Lage gebracht hatte, und dann war da tatsächlich deine Stimme, die mich rief, der Wind trug sie zu mir.

- Geh weg sagte ich. Lass mich in Ruhe!

Und dann tauchtest du vor mir aus der Dunkelheit auf. Es war zunehmender Mond, ich konnte dich gut sehen. Deine Schulroben flatterten im Wind, und dein langes schwarzes Haar peitschte hinter dir wie ein Schatten. Du hieltest deinen Besen mit der spielerischen Leichtigkeit in der Luft, mit der dir alles zu gelingen schien, damals.

- He, Moony, sagtest du. Was zum Teufel machst du hier oben?

- Ich spring runter, sagte ich. Geh weg.

- Tatsächlich? sagtest du und hast gelacht, während mir die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?

- Das geht dich nichts an, sagte ich. Und jetzt geh weg.

- Okay, sagtest du und hast ein Bein über den Besenstiel geschwungen. Wenn du springst, spring ich auch.

- Was, sagte ich. Spinner! Verzieh dich!

- Auf drei, sagtest du. Eins – zwei…

Du bist auf deinem Besenstiel herum gerutscht, bis du kaum noch drauf gesessen bist.

- Bereit? hast du mich gefragt. Okay. Ich zähl noch mal. Eins -

Ich glaube, ich habe geschrieen, deinen Namen geschrieen. Es ging dreißig Meter runter unter uns.

- Du bringst dich ja um! schrie ich.

- Na klar, sagtest du, immer noch grinsend. Darum geht's doch, oder nicht? Eins…

Ich schrie, ich weiß nicht mehr, was.

- Zwei…

- Nein! schrie ich. Nein, nein, nein!

- Drei, sagtest du, und dann sah ich dich nur noch von deinem Besen rutschen. Ich glaube, ich schrie, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, aber damit verlor ich den Halt an meiner Wetterfahne und rutschte auf dem glatten Schieferdach ab, und wieder war es die Regenrinne, die ächzend meinen Sturz auffing, ich landete der Länge nach in ihr und ging beinahe über die Kante, ich klammerte mich fest und schrie, während der Wind an mir riss, und dann hörte ich dich lachen.

Du bist an deinem Besen gehangen, du Hund, und warst mit einem Klimmzug wieder drauf, und mit einem großen Satz bei mir auf dem Dach. Dein Besen, führerlos, geriet in einen Windstoß und verschwand in elegantem Bogen in der Dunkelheit.

- Okay, Moony, sagtest du, dann lass uns mal die Aussicht bewundern.

Ich lag in der Regenrinne, die sich unter meinem Gewicht langsam durchbog, und zitterte so sehr, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Du bist auf dem Dach zu mir herüber gekrabbelt, hast mich bei den Schultern genommen und aufgerichtet und so hingesetzt, dass mich der nächste Windstoß nicht gleich vom Dach putzen würde. Ich hab dich angesehen, du bist neben mir auf diesem Dach gesessen, als wäre es das alltäglichste von der Welt.

- Und jetzt? sagtest du. Immer noch springen?

- Erst mal nicht, sagte ich. Dass du mir immer die Schau stehlen musst.

Wir schwiegen und schauten in die Dunkelheit, die für meine Wolfsaugen weniger dunkel war als für dich.

- Was machen wir jetzt? sagte ich nach einer Weile, als ich nicht mehr gar so zitterte.

- Keine Ahnung, sagtest du. Du hast dich vorgebeugt und die Fassade runter geschaut, unter uns war einer der Mädchenschlafräume, zu weit unten. Nicht mal du wolltest über die blanke Fassade hinunter auf das Fensterbrett klettern.

- Ich schätze, wir warten, bis man uns hier findet, sagtest du. Denk dir schon mal eine gute Geschichte aus. Ich glaube nicht, dass es deinem Ruf als Schulsprecher gut tut, wenn man erfährt, dass du dich umbringen wolltest.

- Wie hast du mich gefunden? fragte ich, und du hast gelacht, ich weiß noch, wie du deinen Kopf nach hinten gelegt hast.

- Ich bin der beste Sucher, den diese Schule je gesehen hat, sagtest du. Ich kann im größten Sturm und Unwetter einen winzigen Snitch finden. Dich zu finden war wirklich keine große Sache.

- Warum hast du deinen Besen fallen lassen? sagte ich.

Du hast mich angesehen.

- Ich weiß nicht, hast du gesagt. Einfach so. Vielleicht, damit du jemanden zum Reden hast, hier auf dem Dach.

Und dann haben wir geredet. Wir hatten viel Zeit, alle waren in der großen Halle beim Essen und Feiern, wir wussten, es konnte eine Weile dauern, bis man uns vermisste. Wir haben über alles geredet, auf dem nassen, windigen Dach. Über Lilly Evans, zuerst, aber nicht lange, ich musste nicht viel erklären zu diesem Thema, dann über Peter und über James. Über das, was nach der Schule kommen sollte. Ich fragte dich nach deinen Plänen, ich weiß noch, ich wunderte mich, dass ich so lange mit dir befreundet sein konnte und doch so wenig über dich wusste.

- Ich weiß nicht, sagtest du. Ich dachte, wir nehmen uns irgendwo eine coole Wohnung, du studierst etwas Kluges, und ich, mal sehen, vielleicht mach ich Quidditch, professionell.

- Wir nehmen uns eine Wohnung, sagte ich, wir beide? Du verwechselst da was. Du wolltest das mit James so machen.

- James ist ja jetzt vom Markt, sagtest du, und ich bedankte mich, dass ich nachrücken durfte.

- Moony, sagtest du, natürlich wollte ich das mit James machen, aber wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, dann kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass du nicht dabei bist. Wir nehmen eine größere Wohnung, falls das mit Evans nichts wird. Wir drei. Und Peter, vielleicht. Erzähl mir, kluger Moony, was willst du studieren?

- Ich weiß nicht, sagte ich. Ich hatte mir so viel Sorgen um den Mond gemacht, dass ich mich kaum mit der Zeit zwischen den Monden befasst hatte.

- Ich würde vielleicht gerne Lehrer werden, sagte ich. Auch wenn das nicht zu deiner coolen professionellen Quidditch-Karriere passt.

- Das ist okay, sagtest du. Eine grenzenlose Verschwendung von Potential, aber okay. Du wirst bestimmt ein toller Lehrer.

Ich sagte nichts, ich war mir sicher, niemand würde einen lykantrophen Lehrer einstellen, aber ich wollte einen Augenblick so tun, als sei es machbar, als gäbe es tatsächlich ein Leben, das da draußen auf mich wartete. Wir spannen uns eine Wohnung zusammen, in London oder New York, und du hast sie bevölkert mit Scharen schöner Frauen, die dir huldigten, ich ließ dich und hörte dir zu, und keine der Frauen war rothaarig.

Irgendwann zitterten wir beide, es war so kalt auf dem Dach, und wir waren beide nicht für einen Nachtausflug angezogen. Du hast dich hinter mich gesetzt und deine Beine links und rechts von mir ausgestreckt, du warst so nah hinter mir, dass ich mich an deine Brust lehnen konnte, und du dich gegen meinen Rücken, und wir wickelten uns in eine doppelte Lage von Schulroben, es war seltsam, sehr intim, ich spürte deinen Atem in meinem Nacken, und ich denke, du hast es auch gespürt, denn irgendwie wechselten die Themen, ganz von selbst.

- Wir spielen ein Spiel, sagtest du mir. Es geht so: Ich frage, und du antwortest.

- Klingt nicht sehr fair, sagte ich.

- Du bist später dran, sagtest du. Erste Frage. Wenn ich dich jetzt los ließe, würdest du immer noch springen?

- Nein, sagte ich. Ich glaube nicht.

- Gut, sagtest du. Ich möchte dich aber trotzdem nicht loslassen. Nur sicherheitshalber.

- Okay, sagte ich. Ich hatte deine Arme kaum bemerkt, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, die sich so fest um meine Mitte schlangen, es hatte sich so natürlich angefühlt, so passend, irgendwie.

- Nächste Frage, sagtest du. Hatte der hübsche Moony schon mal ein Mädchen? Ich meine… richtig? Echten Sex?

Wir waren siebzehn, damals. Vergiss das nicht.

- Definiere mir das, sagte ich. Was zählt als echter Sex?

- Nur das eine, sagtest du. Küssen und fummeln zählt nicht.

- Dann nicht, sagte ich, und du hast gelacht, in meine Halsbeuge hinein, dein schwarzes Haar streichelte meine Wange.

- Und du wolltest hier runter springen, ohne ein einziges Mal in deinem Leben Sex gehabt zu haben, sagtest du. Ich erinnerte dich, dass ich wegen einer Frau überhaupt erst hier oben war, aber du wolltest es nicht gelten lassen.

- Und du? sagte ich. Wobei ich wohl eher fragen sollte, wie viele?

Du zähltest Namen an deinen Fingern auf, du kamst auf acht, küssen und fummeln nicht gerechnet. Ich nehme an, es war ein gentleman-mäßiger Zug von dir, dass du dir alle Namen gemerkt hast.

- Sie sind alle gleich, sagtest du. Wenn das Herz nicht dabei ist, sind sie alle gleich.

- Und es war nicht dabei? Kein einziges Mal? fragte ich. Ich erinnerte mich zu gut an deine Schwärmereien, ich dachte eigentlich, es wäre Herz dabei gewesen, zumindest ein oder zwei mal.

- Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich ein Herz habe, Moony, sagtest du, und dann warst du still, ungewöhnlich lange für deine Verhältnisse, und ich auch, ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, ich hielt einfach deine kalten Hände und rieb sie, um sie ein bisschen zu wärmen.

- Nächste Frage, sagtest du. Woran denkt der hübsche Moony, wenn… Warte. Versprich mir erst, nicht zu springen.

- Ich spring nicht, sagte ich. Ich wusste schließlich nicht, was du mich fragen würdest.

- Okay, sagtest du. Also. Woran denkt der hübsche Moony, wenn er sich einen runter holt?

- Lass mich los, sagte ich. Ich springe.

- Wenn du springst, springe ich auch, sagtest du.

- Warum fragst du solche Sachen? sagte ich, ich war dankbar, dass deine Augen so vergleichsweise schlecht waren im Dunkeln, mein Kopf war rot wie ein Leuchtfeuer.

- Ich werde dich nie wieder so etwas fragen, wenn wir von diesem Dach runter sind, sagtest du. Versprochen. Aber so lange wir hier oben sind, sag's mir.

Du hattest eine Art, als hättest du mir Veritaserum eingeflößt. Ich hätte mir etwas ausdenken können, etwas Belangloses, aber ich wollte dir tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagen.

- Es ist nicht Evans, hoffe ich, sagtest du. Das wäre langweilig.

- Nein, sagte ich. Nicht Evans.

- Also, sagtest du. Woran denkst du? Oder an wen?

- Ich denke gar nichts, meistens, sagte ich, ich hatte irgendwie ein Problem mit meiner Stimme. Es ist auch ganz erholsam, mal nichts zu denken. Es ist vielleicht ein bisschen… wölfisch. Dunkel, schnell, unkonkret.

- Und an wen denkst du manchmal? sagtest du, du hattest die Lücke sofort erkannt. Es begann zu regnen, weißt du noch? Ich spürte die Tropfen auf meinem heißen Gesicht. Meine Vorderseite war eiskalt, ich spürte meine Füße nicht mehr, aber mein Rücken war warm, dort wo du warst.

- Ich konnte mal nicht schlafen, sagte ich. Du musstest sehr gute Ohren haben, ich sprach so leise, dass ich mich selbst kaum hörte.

- Es war kurz nach dem Mond, sagte ich. Eine helle Nacht. Und ich hab gesehen, wie du… wie du dir…

- Wie ich mir einen runter holte? fragtest du, du hast gelacht, aber es war warm, nicht verletzend.

- Schmeiß mich vom Dach, sagte ich, aber so war's.

- Und? sagtest du. Weiter.

- Ich hab nicht alles gesehen, flüsterte ich. Nicht die Details oder so. Die haben mich auch nicht interessiert. Aber du hattest so eine Art… liebevoll zu sein. Zu dir selbst. Du hast nicht nur… du weißt schon… du hattest die Hand auf deiner Brust, du hast dich auch anderswo… gestreichelt, am ganzen Körper, es sah aus, als… würdest du dich mit dir wohl fühlen. Als wolltest du dir etwas Gutes tun. Nicht nur Stress abbauen. Nicht nur technisch, weißt du, was ich meine? Und du hast… so… schön ausgesehen.

- Wow, sagtest du, ich hörte, dass dein Atem ganz flach war, ich glaube wirklich, du warst aufgeregt.

- Ich käme nie auf die Idee, so gut zu mir zu sein, sagte ich, und ich weiß heute, dass ich den Kern der Sache ganz gut erfasst hatte. Ich tendiere heute noch dazu, meinen Körper als Verräter zu betrachten, der sich immer wieder meiner Kontrolle entzieht, der mir mein Leben ruiniert, der mich gefährlich macht, der mich weg zwingt in dunkle Keller.

Aber ich will nicht von Kellern reden. Ich will mich mit dir erinnern, an dich, als du siebzehn warst, als das Leben vor dir lag wie eine unendliche Auswahl glitzernder Süßigkeiten, die nur darauf warteten, von dir probiert zu werden. Du hattest alle Möglichkeiten, und du warst selbstbewusst genug, um keine Angst davor zu haben. Du warst siebzehn und unversehrt an Körper und Seele. Du warst strahlend wie der Stern, dessen Namen du trägst. Ich sehe dich noch durch die Umkleidekabine gehen, nach dem Training, ich hatte manchmal etwas zu tun dort, nur um dich zu sehen. Nicht weil ich verliebt in dich war, oder vielleicht doch, ich war jedenfalls verliebt in dein Strahlen, du hattest dein Handtuch um die Hüften, deine Haut war weiß und makellos und dein schwarzes Haar lag darüber wie ein Schleier, du hattest diese Art, dich zu bewegen wie ein Prinz, dein Körper war der eines Tänzers. Kaum eine Narbe, und du hattest gute Geschichten zu deinen wenigen Narben. Du warst so stolz und unbekümmert, ich hätte mein Leben sofort beendet, nur um vorher einen Tag in deiner Haut zu leben, einmal meine hässliche, narbige abzustreifen und so vollkommen zu sein.

Aber lass uns zurück gehen auf dieses Dach, von dem man uns bald holen würde. Ich hatte dir meine Wahrheit gesagt, und du küsstest meinen Nacken, deine Lippen waren die ersten, die mich dort berührten.

- Himmel, Moony, sagtest du. Jetzt weiß ich, woran ich künftig denke, wenn ich mir einen runter hole.

Ich wollte, dass du aufhören würdest, darüber zu sprechen. Ich fand Worte so unpassend. Peinlich, vielleicht, ich wollte nicht realisieren, was ich dir da eben gesagt hatte, dem Freund, mit dem ich meine Tage verbrachte, meine Nächte, meine Jugend. Ich wollte aber nicht, das du aufhörst, mich dort zu küssen, zwischen meinen Haaren und dem Kragen meiner Robe, und deine Finger gingen über mein Gesicht, über die frisch verheilten Kratzer, die ich am Hals trug. Es war so normal, wie es nie wieder sein würde. Es war das normalste, was man auf einem Dach mitten in der Nacht tun konnte, es war nicht fremd, nicht beängstigend, ich konnte auf einmal aufhören zu denken. Ich dachte nichts, als du meinen Kopf zu dir drehtest und dich über meine Schulter beugtest, als ich deine Lippen in meinem Mundwinkel spürte. fast schüchtern, fast keusch. Dann hast du meine Hand genommen und meine Finger geküsst, meine Handflächen.

- Du blutest ja, sagtest du erschrocken, und ich erklärte die Sache mit der Wetterfahne, und dann wurde ich ganz still, als ich deine Zunge auf meiner Handfläche spürte, du hast mir das ganze Blut abgewaschen, sorgfältig wie eine Wolfsmutter, und dann kamst du mit deinen Lippen auf meine und hast mir den Mund geöffnet und mit deiner Zunge meine Zähne betastet, und ich schmeckte mein eigenes Blut in deinem Mund, ich leckte es wieder von deinen Lippen, und wir küssten uns, bis der Blutgeschmack vergangen war.

Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was noch passiert wäre, wenn sie uns nicht bald darauf gefunden hätten, wie weit wir gegangen wären. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich alles mit dir getan, alles, was du wolltest, nur um mir dieses Gefühl zu erhalten, ich war heil, zum ersten Mal, seit ich denken konnte, heil und unversehrt. Du hast mich heil gemacht, dort oben auf dem Dach des Gryffindor-Turmes, von dem ich hatte springen wollen, aber du hast meine Sprünge gekittet, für einen kurzen, kostbaren Augenblick.

Wir haben uns nie wieder geküsst. Es war vorbei, sobald wir wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatten. Oder nein, vorbei war es nicht, es war alles anders von da an, aber nie mehr so. Der Winter kam, und du gewöhntest dir an, deine kalten Füße in meinem Bett zu wärmen, an meinen Füßen, deine kalten Hände an meinem Rücken, für mich war das die einzige Evidenz, dass unser Sprung tatsächlich statt gefunden hatte, auf diesem Dach, das über mir war, und nicht nur in einem verwirrenden Traum. Ich wartete, dass du wieder meinen Nacken küssen würdest, aber du hast es nicht getan, und ich war gleichzeitig enttäuscht und erleichtert, schließlich war das nicht das Dach, sondern mein Bett, und ich wäre vielleicht in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Wir machten weiter. Wir machten unseren Anschluss, und ich war immer noch in Lilly verliebt, und irgendwann hörte ich auf, zu warten, dass du mich wieder küssen würdest, und die Zeit verging, und du hattest kaum begonnen, die unendliche Süße des Lebens zu versuchen, als der Krieg kam, und der Verrat, und alles zerbrach.

Es hat nicht gehalten, dein Strahlen. Sie haben es dir genommen, sie haben dich zerbrochen, der Krieg, die Dementoren, das Misstrauen, ich, James, Peter. Du hast versucht, den Zauber zu halten, bis zum Ende, bis du durch diesen Vorhang verschwunden bist und ich dir nicht folgen konnte.

Es war viel Schlimmes zwischen uns, es war nie mehr wie damals, als wir siebzehn waren, auch wenn du noch so verzweifelt versucht hast, die Illusion aufrecht zu halten. Trotzdem hätte ich dir folgen sollen, durch diesen Vorhang. Wenn du springst, springe ich auch. Ich konnte nicht. Ich hatte Harry in den Armen, den ich nicht springen lassen wollte, ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich die Verpflichtung von dir übernommen, ich war schon immer gut darin, Verpflichtungen zu übernehmen, die mich fesseln, wenn ich doch eigentlich gehen will. Ich war nie so frei wie du, und das lag nicht nur am Mond.

Du bist gesprungen, und ich nicht. Ich stehe manchmal und schaue hinauf zu dem Stern, dessen Namen du trägst, Sirius, der Hundsstern, du hast mir gezeigt, wo man ihn findet, damals auf dem Dach. Er strahlt, aber er tröstet mich nicht.

Ich mache weiter, nur keine Sorge. Ich mache weiter, so lange es irgendwo noch eine Verpflichtung gibt, die ich mir aufladen kann. Es ist nur mühsamer geworden. Es ist so lange her, das ich mich heil fühlen konnte, ich habe fast vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt. Aber zumindest bin ich hier und fühle und kann mich erinnern, für uns beide, für uns alle.

Ich sehe dich, an unserem letzten Schultag, am Bahnhof. Der Hogwarts-Express dampft und faucht, und wir tragen die rot geränderten spitzen Hüte der Absolventen. Dein Hut hat einen Knick, und du hast ihn schräg aufgesetzt, du bist schön und hast dieses Strahlen an dir, du stehst im Einstieg und drehst dich zu mir um, ich zögere noch, einzusteigen, in diesen Zug, der mich endgültig von meiner Schulzeit weg und in ein fremdes Leben bringt.

Du lächelst und streckst mir die Hand entgegen.

- Moony? Kommst du?

Erinnerst du dich?

Ich erinnere mich. An das Dach, an den Zug, an deine kalten Füße, an dein Lächeln, an dein Strahlen, an deine Stimme, die mich so nennt, wie mich heute niemand mehr nennt.

Was das ist, willst du wissen, da in meinen Augen? Tränen?

Nein, mein Freund. Es ist ein Stern, der sich in meiner Seele spiegelt. Der mich ruft.

- Moony? Kommst du?


End file.
